Et si on jouait?
by Anarkia
Summary: Quand deux ennemis se rencontrent par hasard au milieu de la nuit et qu’un aveu est fait : « T’es chiant comme mec, mais tellement trop sexy! »...La seule chose qui reste à savoir est : « Sexy Boy est il, oui ou non, un chaton? » [HPDM]Délire sauce lemon!
1. Et si on jouait?

**Avertissements **: Pour faire changement, cette fic est un SLASH EXPLICITE… donc homophobes, passez votre chemin. (ainsi que ceux qui préfèrent les sentiments, les fleurs, la douceur d'une nuit d'été, les baisers chastes sur les lèvres et les petits lapins roses… )

Cette fic met en scène deux hommes HP/DM (Harry et Draco majeurs et vaccinés…). Vous êtes donc avertis (deux fois plutôt qu'une!) Je vous signale aussi que j'ai mis le rating le plus élevé… un p'tit indice : c'est pas pour rien!

**Disclamer **: Aucun personnage n'est à moi… tout à JKR! Je ne fais que les exploiter (air lubrique sur le visage de l'auteur) sans but lucratif! )

* * *

_Cette fic est vraiment un gros délire maniaque de fille toute seule pendant 3 semaines à tourner en rond pendant ses examens de fin de Bac… Donc si vous voulez reculer, il est encore temps. Sinon, vous devrez assumer toutes mes lubies! _

_Au programme :_ Chapitre 1 sauce lemon et épilogue style Jerry Springer show!

_J'ai écrit cet OS au mois d'avril et il était encore une fois publié seulement sur Hpfanfiction, mais je viens de prendre la résolution de tout mettre sur ffnet. Alors voilà. _

_Bonne chance à vous! (pauvres lecteurs… je vous plains!) _

_Ah oui, j'avais aussi une précision à apporter :_

_Bon, c'est assez horrible à faire comme constatation mais voilà: Je me suis rendue compte après-coup que le contexte de l'histoire (la tour d'astronomie) ainsi qu'un acte posé par l'un des personnages au cours de la fic (je vais le préciser à la toute fin pour ne pas nuire à l'histoire) ressemble à un OS de Melindra qui s'appelle: "La vie secrète de Poudlard ". Bon, j'étais complètement mortifiée de me rendre compte de ça et j'ai tout de suite contacté cette auteur afin de lui faire part de la situation. Je lui ai offert de retirer ma fic ou d'y apporter des modifications mais elle a refusé (non mais quelle gentillesse!) et m'a simplement demandé d'ajouter une note à ce sujet en précisant que j'avais son accord pour ne rien toucher, ce que je me suis empressée de faire! (Merci beaucoup Melindra! c'est vraiment très généreux de ta part! ) Je jure que ce n'était nullement dans mes intentions de faire quelque chose de semblable... Enfin, si vous doutez de ma bonne foi vous n'avez qu'à lire les deux fics... Il y a beaucoup plus de différences que de ressemblances! Mais comme il y a beaucoup de cas de plagiat et que c'est qqch que je trouve horrible, je préfère aviser avant qu'on se mette à me jeter des pierres! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_

_**Et… si on jouait?**_

(Note préalable : Aucune idée pourquoi Potter est saoul, à cette heure, et pourquoi il se retrouve à cet endroit… ne me posez donc pas de question! … de toute façon on s'en fout de ne pas le savoir! Ah oui… j'oubliais… disons qu'il a momentanément oublié qu'il était un sorcier. Donc les sortilèges d'attraction et tout le tralala… on n'y pense pas! merci! ;-) )

* * *

Harry tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la tour d'astronomie.

-Foutue poignée qui n'arrête pas de bouger… Allez! Je vais tout échapper alors ouvre toi! Putain… enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire!

Harry donna un coup d'épaule dans l'épaisse porte de bois et s'affala contre celle-ci dans un grognement, aussi mou qu'une guimauve. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie et le jeune homme se retrouva affalé de tout son long, sur le dos, les bras serrés contre son torse pour protéger son précieux butin.

-Ailllleeee! dit-il d'une voix enfantine. Très méchante porte, méchante!

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage penché sur lui…

-Malfoy?

-Eh bien, eh bien! Le Survivant, l'Élu, la Splendeur de l'école…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour chercher quelque chose à dire mais son cerveau -qui semblait flotter dans du coton- ne réussit pas à assimiler les informations qui lui étaient transmises. Après quelques 30 secondes, il réussit à articuler :

-qééé! Malfoy c'est toi?

Le blond soupira avec impatience.

-Non… en fait je suis un Poufsouffle de deuxième année…

Harry sourit bêtement.

-Ah… fiouf! J'ai eu peur que tu sois ce foutu Prince… C'est qu'avec ces cheveux blonds, j'ai cru que tu… mais c'est vrai au fond, Malfoy les a toujours lichés sur le dessus du crâne comme un imbécile.

Le gryffondor roula sur le côté en riant.

-L'imbécile te remercie, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Cette voix eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry. Il se redressa sur les coudes et bafouilla :

-Ben… heuu… je… ils sont mieux comme ça…

-Bon ça va Potter. Lève-toi!

À force de se tortiller, Harry réussit à se remettre debout sur ses pattes pour faire face au Serpentard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais l'image ne s'effaça pas. Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis la réouvrit…

-Est-ce que tu es… en pyjama? dit le Griffon en agrippant la cape verte que Draco avait négligemment posée sur ses épaules.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite Potter!

Harry tirait de toute ses forces sur la cape du blond qui se débattait comme un forcené pour essayer de repousser son assaillant. Après quelques secondes de lutte, Harry perdit l'équilibre et s'affaissa de tout son poids sur Draco, qui ne put le retenir. Les deux jeunes hommes basculèrent sur le sol et le blond eut le souffle coupé lorsque qu'un objet manifestement dissimulé dans la cape de Harry lui heurta violemment le diaphragme. Le Griffondor ignora totalement la plainte de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et se releva un peu pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il écarta d'un coup la cape qui recouvrait son corps gracile.

-Ah ah ah! Je savais! lança-t-il dans un cri de triomphe.

-C'est bon… t'as gagné, je suis en pyjama. Tu t'enlèves maintenant? Tu me fais mal! dit-il en le repoussant de toute ses forces.

Harry mit encore quelques secondes à assimiler la requête. Il sentit deux mains le repousser avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, alors il se laissa glisser mollement jusqu'à terre, ses jambes retenant toujours celles de Malfoy.

Le blond se dégagea avec force et se releva en refermant sa cape sur son corps svelte. Du revers de la main, il épousseta l'étoffe avec vigueur, outré. Harry le regarda faire et éclata de rire en retombant sur le dos.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu ris Potter?

Harry renifla bruyamment en s'étouffant.

-QUOI?

-Tu ressembles à un mignon petit chaton qui se lèche parce qu'on l'a insulté. Mouahihihihi! Pattenrond fait la même chose quand on le caresse sans son accord!

-J'suis pas insulté, tu m'emmerdes, c'est tout! Et puis tu m'as roulé dans la poussière!

-T'es pas insulté : t'es outré… comme un petit chat! Hihihihi

-Bon, ça va, ça va… Alors tu vas gentiment redescendre et aller te coucher dans ton dortoir avec les autres crasseux de Griffon et me foutre la paix, d'accord? T'as bien ri, t'as manifestement TRÈS bien bu aussi… alors ta soirée est parfaite; va te coucher maintenant.

-onhhhh… non… il manque quelque chose à ma soirée pour qu'elle soit parfaite, dit-il dans une moue boudeuse.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-T'es vraiment trop saoul, Potter. J'enlève 50 points à Griffondor… et il y a cours demain!

-C'est pas juste! se plaint-il d'une voix enfantine. Toi aussi tu es dehors à cette heure… et puis en plus t'es en pyjama…

Harry se remit à ricaner bêtement.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS À LA FIN À TE FOUTRE DE MOI À CAUSE DE CE MAUDIT PYJAMA? explosa-t-il.

Harry rit de plus belle.

-C'est que… ben tu sais! Jamais je n'aurais oser imaginer te voir un jour avec ce genre de truc…

-… et qu'est-ce que tu pensais, que je dormais avec une robe de nuit!… sombre crétin…

Une image complètement affolante d'un Draco à moitié nu dans un « baby-doll » rouge vif s'imposa dans l'esprit plein de vapeur de Harry.

_Hummm… quelles jambes suberbes!_

Le brun ouvrit mollement la bouche en levant lentement des yeux luisants de désir vers le blond.

-C'est quoi ce regard, Potter? dit-il, totalement effarouché. NON… non! ne répond surtout pas! j'aime mieux ne pas savoir, finalement!

Draco s'approcha de lui et lui saisit durement le bras.

-Tu te lèves!

Harry pouffa de rire à nouveau en s'agrippant à la manche de soie de sa tenue de nuit.

-Draco Malfoy en pydj… Attend que je raconte ça à Justin!

Le blond le lâcha instantanément et Harry retomba durement sur le sol.

-Tu veux dire à Justine… ou Ginny… ou Johnson… n'est-ce pas?

Harry haussa les épaules en grimaçant de douleur.

-Non non… Justin… Justin Flynt Fletcher, tu connais? Il est à Serdaigle…

Draco hocha bêtement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Et… tu vas dire ça à … Justin… pourquoi au juste? demanda-t-il lentement, complètement sonné.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la rambarde en longeant le mur et lui répondit d'un ton détaché :

-Bah, comme ça… On parlait de toi justement ce soir et on s'accordait pour dire que t'étais chiant comme mec, mais tellement trop sexy! et Justin disait que le fait que tu sois hautain et inaccessible renforçait ton charme. Mais moi je n'étais pas d'accord… je me suis toujours dit que tu serais beaucoup plus craquant en pyjama… ou mieux, complètement nu. J'ai toujours pensé que sans tes habits et tes cheveux bien peignés, tu serais beaucoup moins enquiquinant et crâneur…

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un tas de petits coussins ronds par terre et il s'y laissa tomber. Il ouvrit sa cape et attrapa une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide. Il fit sauter le bouchon et en but une grande rasade au goulot.

-Tu en veux? dit-il en tendant la bouteille à Malfoy.

-T'es gay?… Potter est gay… Harry Potter est gay!

-Ben là… pas besoin de le répéter à tout le monde… l'information n'est pas encore publique.

-T'es vraiment gay?

Harry ricana, un air lubrique sur son visage.

-Je te montre si tu veux…

-NON! cria Draco. Non… ça va aller…

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Tu as encore cet air de chaton outré…

-Et arrête avec ce chaton! Je suis pas un chaton… marmonna-t-il…

-Je sais… t'es plus quelque chose du genre fouine!

Le blond s'avança et arracha la bouteille des mains de Harry. Il but plusieurs longues gorgées en grimaçant, un léger filet de liquide glissant sur son menton. Il l'essuya du revers de sa manche et laissa s'échapper un profond soupir.

Harry le regarda faire avec délectation :

-Hum… ça c'était un sexy boy comme je les aime! le coup de la manche c'était génial! Attend que Justin apprenne…

-TU VAS NOUS FOUTRE LA PAIX AVEC TON JUSTIN, OUI!

-Oh là! Du calme Malfoy! Tu as vraiment trop mauvais caractère ce soir… et assieds-toi : je te mangerai pas… -enfin pas sans ton accord!- précisa-t-il.

Le blond se laissa tomber à ses côtés d'un air rageur. Ses joues étaient rougies par ce dernier commentaire du Gryffondor et ses cheveux retombaient épars devant ses yeux. Il les repoussa du revers de la main d'un geste brusque.

-C'est loin d'être ma soirée. J'en ai marre! se dit-il à lui-même…

-Ouais… pourquoi t'es ici au fait… en pyjama, ricana-t-il…

Draco leva la main d'un signe d'impatience.

-C'est Pansy…

-Oh… Maître Malfoy s'est chicané avec sa douce moitié…

-Beurk… Tu crois vraiment que j'ai si mauvais goût, Potter?

-Heu… aucune idée, dit-il sincèrement. C'est la seule fille avec qui tu traînes, alors j'ai cru… comme tout le monde…

-Cette fille est moche, stupide, servile, et j'en passe… Rien à faire!

-Allez Malfoy! Avoue! Tous les deux, même si elle t'énerve, vous… tout le monde est au courant!

-NON! Je n'ai pas couché avec elle; c'est cette folle qui s'invente des histoires et qui se plait à les raconter à qui veut bien l'entendre.… Cette fille est une horreur et je préfèrerais baiser un stupide Gryffondor plutôt que de coucher avec elle. C'est complètement dégoûtant…

Harry se rapprocha un peu, intéressé, mais Draco le repoussa d'une main ferme.

-Hey! Mais JE suis un stupide Gryffondor… je me porte volontaire si tu veux!

-J'ai dit UNE stupide Gryffondor…

-Non… t'as dit « un »!

-C'est faux!

-J'te le jure!

-Et bien j'ai voulu dire UNE fille appartenant à l'espèce des Griffons. C'est tout.

-Drôle de petit lapsus, non… t'es certain? Parce que je sais faire des trucs dont tes conquêtes insipides ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence.

Harry se rapprocha un peu de Draco et effleura son visage du revers de la main en lui jetant un regard de braise. Le blond soupira en le repoussa pour la centième fois…

-Arrête ça, Potter! C'est déjà assez embarrassant de devoir supporter en moins de dix minutes l'idée de ton homosexualité, l'idée qu'il est 2 heures du matin et que je suis avec toi -en pyjama- en haut de la tour d'astronomie, l'idée que je suis en train de te raconter ma vie… et l'idée que t'es en train de me draguer en bavant sur moi comme un chien devant un os à moelle… POTTER JE TE PARLE!

-Mouais… si tu veux… j'm'en fiche je m'en souviendrai pas demain matin. Encore un peu de vodka? dit Harry en s'affaissant contre lui.

Draco grogna et lui arracha la bouteille des lèvres, renonçant à repousser encore une fois la carcasse de Potter qui envahissait son espace. Alors qu'il buvait goulûment le liquide, Harry glissa sa tête dans son cou en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

-T'es beau à damner un saint… tu le sais, ça?

Draco ignorait si c'était l'alcool qui commençait à faire effet ou si c'était la voix suave de Harry qui lui murmurait ces paroles… mais il eut soudainement chaud. Très chaud. Ses joues d'ordinaire si blanches se colorèrent d'un rouge vif. _Plus de vodka, beaucoup plus… tu es en train de te laisser draguer par Potter…et d'aimer ça! mais t'es malade! Tu devrais prendre tes jambes à ton cou pendant qu'il est encore temps!_

Harry se recula un peu pour savourer l'effet qu'il avait provoqué chez le jeune homme. Il pouvait lire dans les iris gris de Draco toute la panique, l'angoisse… et l'envie? Cette façon compulsive d'avaler des quantités d'alcool en très peu de temps allait jouer en sa faveur… enfin! Le Gryffondor enleva lentement sa cape, puis dénoua sa cravate rouge et or.

-Alors… tu me racontes pourquoi t'es ici, seul, au milieu de la nuit?

Draco se secoua vigoureusement la tête et passa une main timide dans ses cheveux blond.

-Comme je te disais, c'est Pansy… Elle a réussi à trouver le mot de passe de ma chambre. En fait, elle a acheté l'information à Zabini. Sale traître! J'ai été 5 ans à supporter ses continuelles intrusions au milieu de la nuit dans le dortoir et au moment où j'ai ma propre chambre et pense m'en être débarrassé, ce salaud m'a vendu!

-Moi, tu crois que je réussirais à acheter le mot de passe de tes appartements aussi, alors? demanda le Gryffondor, plein d'espoir.

-Aucune chance… tu n'as rien à vendre qui pourrait avoir une quelconque valeur aux yeux de Zabini, je t'assure.

Harry eut une petite moue embêtée et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Malfoy.

-Donc Pansy, cette mocheté, est débarquée chez-moi vers minuit, sans cogner… La garce! J'ai eu toute la misère du monde à m'enfuir. Et maintenant elle doit être confortement installée dans mon lit douillet, sur MES oreillers, dans MA couette, entre MES draps… Je vais être obligé de tout faire laver demain; elle empeste le parfum et je déteste ça!

Le jeune homme soupira fortement.

-…Et moi je suis coincé ici avec un Potter totalement débauché dont je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. C'est génial. Vraiment, parfaitement, totalement, entièrement génial, dit-il, désemparé.

-Oui t'as raison, c'est génial, dit Harry en ronronnant contre son torse.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, impatient.

-Tu crois que tu vas arrêter bientôt de me tripoter, Potter, où je te colle une baffe?

-Hum… non! Je veux seulement jouer! dit-il d'un air enfantin… Harry se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes devant lui, l'emprisonnant contre le muret. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu es complètement saoul… comme moi! Et puis t'as seulement à te laisser aller et je te ferai oublier Pansy (Harry lui darda un petit coup de langue le long de la mâchoire), et Mélissa (le lobe d'oreille…) (_c'est bon?),_ et Mélina (le cou… )(_c'est trop bon! –je devrais lui dire d'arrêter avant que…), _et Karina (la nuque… )(_ce que je préfère ! AHHH! C'est troptroptroptrop bon!_ ).

-Non… je…Pott…Potter!

-Et Samaëlle (Harry remonta lentement la main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Draco pendant que sa langue traçait sensuellement le contour de ses lèvres.) (_Oh oui bébé… encore! Monte, remonte encore la main, je t'en prie… juste un peu! Arggh!)_ et Sabri…

-Mais j'suis pas homo, moi! geignit Draco contre les lèvres du brun.

-Officiellement moi non plus, tu vois… Ça m'empêche pas de fantasmer sur toi depuis que j'ai 14 ans…

-Mais… et ton Justin? cracha-t-il.

-On s'en fiche de lui … du cul, c'est seulement du cul!

-Mais… ON SE DÉTESTE!

Harry saisit la main de Draco et la dirigea vers son entre-jambe.

-Tu vois combien je te hais? Hum… Mais c'est toi qui voit, je ne veux pas te brusquer…

Le brun se recula soudainement.

_Damné Gryffondor stupide! Comment arrive-t-il à faire ça! Il a raison, il est irrésistible… l'enfant de p_--e

Draco lui lança un regard plein de haine et d'envie… Les émeraude de Harry étincelèrent de joie.

-Ah AH! J'ai gagné le petit jeu! Je savais que j'y arriverais!

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais quoi que ce soit de toi, alors calme ta libido deux petites secondes!

-Je sais que tu n'as rien dit, mais c'est ton air! Le petit chaton a disparu complètement… Dray le prude a disparu, enfin!

-Heille! Ne m'appelle pas Dray, j'ai horreur de ça… et je n'ai jamais été prude! Jamais!

-D'accord « Sexy boy »… alors prouve-le!

Le blond cessa son analyse des faits et opta pour l'hypothèse de l'intoxication à l'alcool alors qu'il renversait Harry sur le carrelage froid en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. D'un coup de hanche, il l'immobilisa sous lui, l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement.

-Ça te va, ça, comme preuve? dit-il en embrassant langoureusement ses lèvres.

Harry nia d'un hochement de tête.

Le blond, vexé, s'écarta de lui.

-Tu es trop bien élevé Draco… on n'embrasse pas comme ça quand on est un méchant garçon! Tu peux faire mieux… allez, laisse tomber tes manières et embrasse-moi vraiment! dit-il sur un ton de défi. À moins que tu ne saches pas comment…

-Ta gueule Potter! dit Draco en se jetant sur lui à nouveau. Je vais t'apprendre à douter de ma réputation!

Harry bloqua son mouvement en le retenant par les épaules.

-Attend!

Le brun enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de Draco en décoiffant minutieusement ses mèches soyeuses.

-Ahhhh! dit-il dans un soupir de soulagement. Beaucoup mieux… beaucoup beaucoup mieux… T'as l'air vilain, Sexy boy… très vilain!

Draco eut un sourire en coin et son regard d'acier brilla d'un éclat tel que Harry en resta scotché sur le sol, ses bras retombant mollement au dessus de sa tête. Le blond se pencha sur lui avec une infinie lenteur, ses yeux toujours intensément plongés dans ceux de Harry.

Les battements cardiaques du brun s'accélérèrent.

Il sentit son souffle chaud effleurer sa chair et frissonna violemment. Draco ferma les yeux et ses longs cils caressèrent sa joue l'espace d'un moment. Le blond laissa sa langue parcourir avec légèreté les lèvres de Harry, alors qu'il retirait la cravate de son cou. Le jeune homme se tortilla un moment en sentant le morceau de soie glisser sur sa nuque.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'embrasser, merde!

-Je fais ce que je veux, et toi, tu te tais! dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Je te tiens à ma merci… tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me priver du plaisir de te voir souffrir un peu, Potter… Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien!

Le temps que le message d'alerte se rende au cerveau éméché de Harry, il était trop tard : sa cravate était déjà savamment attachée autour de ses poignets d'une manière telle que le Griffon ne pouvait plus les redescendre du haut de sa tête.

Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage de Draco.

-Ne jamais me froisser, Potter… Tu devrais l'avoir compris, pourtant, avec les années!

Le blond esquissa un léger mouvement de hanche en s'assoyant sur le ventre de Harry, qui en gémit de frustration.

-C'est pas gentil du tout, Malfoy, de jouer avec mes « sentiments » comme ça!

-Tu me remercieras à genoux, après… je peux te le garantir.

-Détache-moi et je te remercie tout de suite si tu veux, répondit le Griffon, plein d'espoir.

-Hummm, -Malfoy fit mine de réfléchir un moment-… non!

Le blond détacha un à un les boutons de sa chemise de pyjama sous les yeux avides de Harry, puis la fit glisser de ses épaules avec volupté. Il attrapa le morceau de tissu et le fit glisser doucement sur le visage du jeune homme avant de la placer en boule sous sa tête.

Harry respira profondément.

-Humm… tu sens vraiment ça? Humm… fait voir, Draco! juste encore un peu dit-il en se débattant. S'il te plaît! Allez!

Le blond se pencha offrit sa gorge au Griffon. Harry effleura du bout des lèvres la peau fine et blanche de son tortionnaire alors qu'il respirait à fond les douces effluves de tilleul. Le blond sentit les efforts surhumains que faisait le jeune homme pour atteindre sa chair; son abdomen contracté à l'extrême faisant ressortir la musculature fine de son torse. Mais dès que le brun réussissait à saisir une parcelle de sa peau, Draco se reculait un peu plus, arrachant des soupirs désespérés à Harry. Le jeune homme s'amusait follement de sa position de supériorité.

-Allez! Je veux te toucher, détache-moi!

-C'est ça le jeu : Potter ne touche pas...

-C'est pas un jeu que j'aimeeee! geignit-il. Et puis j'ai la tête qui tourne!

-J'arrête si tu veux… mais je risquerais dans ce cas d'enlever 50 autres points à Gryffondor pour manque de respect grave envers un Préfet, Potter… Réfléchit…

Le brun ouvrit grands les yeux, complètement abasourdi.

-Mais… tu refuses de m'embrasser!

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en repoussant sans ménagement les épaules de Harry contre le sol glacé. Il se coucha sur lui d'un air félin et glissa sa langue voluptueusement entre ses lèvres offertes. Le Survivant eut un hoquet de surprise et ferma les yeux avec force, emporté par ce déluge de sensations qui lui triturait les reins. Draco s'appropriait totalement sa bouche, saisissant son visage à deux mains pour approfondir ses caresses insistantes. C'était un baiser violent, emporté par le désir de le clouer au sol, de le laisser sans voix. Il voulait lui prouver, il voulait le dominer, le punir de lui faire ressentir malgré lui cette envie urgente de sexe, cette envie plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'alors…

Parce que c'était Harry Potter. Parce qu'il le haïssait. Parce qu'il était la sainte puissance du monde sorcier... Et parce qu'il était diablement séduisant… Il allait payer!

Envoyant valser toutes les conventions, Draco déchira d'une main ferme la chemise entrouverte du Gryffondor et plaqua son torse nu contre le sien. Il sentit le jeune homme se cambrer sous lui, mais il referma ses cuisses sur ses hanches pour le retenir. Harry eut un soupir étouffé qui fit sourire le blond. Celui-ci délaissa ensuite ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, à sa nuque, à son visage. À chaque nouvel endroit où il posait ses lèvres, Draco découvrait un son particulier; parfois un cri de surprise, un râle, une plainte de plaisir… Il s'amusait à laisser glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène alors que sa langue dessinait les contours de ses traits.

Harry se tordait sous lui, le suppliait de le prendre maintenant. Il gémissait de plus en plus, criait son prénom… Puis la seconde d'après il se rebellait et tentait vainement de défaire les liens qui lui emprisonnaient les poignets. Il pestait, le maudissait, l'insultait, le menaçait des pires sévices…

C'était purement jouissif.

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Harry détestait qu'on lui tienne tête. En fait, personne ne lui avait jamais tenu tête… avant ce soir. Et c'était…!

-Connard! est-ce que tu aurais peur d'aller plus loin? _Ahhhh mmm c'est bon!_ C'est une chose de m'embrasser et de me saouler de ton odeur mais _hennn, encore! Non, arrête!_ s'en est une autre de me toucher vraiment! Est-ce que c'est de la peur que je vois dans tes yeux, Malfoy? _ohhh putain!_ ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE!

Le blond se releva complètement et se dirigea vers l'amas de petits coussins que Harry avait fait apparaître. Il s'allongea confortablement et fit mine de s'endormir en relevant sa cape sur ses épaules. Harry le regarda faire, sans voix.

-Mais… Mais! Et moi alors?

-Bonne nuit Potter.

-Non… tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte.

-Oh que si! Tu m'as dit d'arrêter et je ne vais très certainement pas forcer ta sainte personne à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire. C'est tout. Fin de la discussion. Retourne mater les autres lions dans ton dortoir, ça vaudra mieux pour toi!

-Mais non! Je voulais que tu me libères, ou que tu me fasses d'autres trucs! Je voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes! dit le brun en se relevant sur les genoux, totalement exaspéré. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça! dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon petit jeu… (_quel manipulateur je suis!_ )

-Je… mais…non!

-Tu l'aimes ou pas? Parce sinon va ronronner dans d'autres bras. Moi, je ne suis pas intéressé à tes histoires de fillette, dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

-Je l'adore! Allez Malfoy, je ne vais quand même pas te supplier!

Le blond sourit un moment, puis se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

-Et… pourquoi pas? Tu mérites que je te fasse baver un peu avant, non? Je dois te faire payer pour m'avoir corrompu de la sorte et pour avoir envahi mon espace ce soir. J'suis pas gay j'te rappelle!

-Je sais… dit Harry en gloussant. Mais attend que j'en aie fini avec toi et tu ne seras plus jamais capable de dire ça sans mentir!

Malfoy grogna intérieurement. _Saleté de petit Griffon pervers! Et si jamais tu avais raison…_

Le blond se retourna et le fit basculer à nouveau sous lui.

-Ah non! Pas encore! Au moins détache mes mains que je puisse… te faire profiter de mon expérience! Harry ajouta d'une petite voix : Je serai gentil, promis!

Draco le regarda et se laissa attendrir par les yeux de cocker malheureux de Harry.

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis?

-Mmmouiii! Allez, j't'en prie!

Draco plaqua son corps contre le sien, se lançant dans un autre baiser enflammé alors qu'il détachait à tâtons les mains du Gryffondor toujours coincées au dessus de sa tête. Lorsque celles-ci furent libre de tout mouvement, Harry poussa un cri de victoire et s'empressa de les laisser glisser, effleurant l'étendue lisse de son dos. Le blond frissonna violemment. Lorsque ses mains arrivèrent à leur profit, le Griffon empoigna ses fesses dans un geste lascif qui le fit crier de plaisir. Draco rejeta sa tête blonde vers l'arrière, complètement emporté par la caresse de ses doigts et de ses hanches qui cherchaient les siennes dans une danse frénétique. Le blond sentait l'envie de Harry frotter contre la sienne, il sentait à quel point le Griffon le désirait… Harry se mordait la lèvre avec fièvre, les yeux fermés, le souffle beaucoup trop rapide…

-Aurais-tu déjà perdu contenance, mon petit lion? dit-il d'une voix rauque qui cachait mal son désir. Tuttt tutt tutt... ce serait dommage de perdre la tête si vite… on commence tout juste à s'amuser!

Draco leva les sourcils d'un air provocateur et se releva à quatre pattes, toujours au dessus de lui. Il s'attaqua sans douceur à son pantalon et son boxer, les envoyant valser par dessus la rambarde en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. **1**

-Hey! Mon pantalon, t'es malade ou quoi!… une chance que je portais une cape, dit-il naïvement.

Le blond éclata d'un rire sadique en se relevant d'un mouvement, attrapant la cape noire du Gryffondor qui traînait à proximité pour l'envoyer rejoindre l'autre partie de son uniforme scolaire… au bas de la tour!

-NON! Et comment je vais faire pour revenir aux dortoirs maintenant? Espèce de sale petit… d'horrible… d'affreux….!

-Ah ouais? Je suis si horrible que ça, dit Draco en baissant un peu le pantalon de soie noire de son pyjama, dévoilant des hanches fines entre lesquelles descendait une légère ligne de poils dorés. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer, laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur sa nuque, son cou, sur son torse…

-Je… be…gue… (style : la mâchoire de Harry tombe par terre, laissant un mince filet de bave sur son menton)

Le Griffon se releva au quart de tour, se traînant de son mieux sur les genoux jusqu'au jeune homme qui s'était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, un air de franche supériorité dessiné sur son visage. Harry tendit la main pour essayer de lui retirer ce vêtement qui nuisait cruellement à son plaisir, mais Draco retint son poignet. Le brun leva des yeux désespérés vers lui.

-Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça! J'ai assez souffert maintenant, laisse-moi jouer aussi, c'est pas juste!

-Jouer comment? dit-il, intéressé.

Il haussa les épaules. Une lueur de perversion traversa les yeux verts de Harry, alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres imperceptiblement.

-Je sais pas… (_ha ha! Suffit de lui faire décider de me faire faire ce que j'ai envie de lui faire, mais en lui laissant penser que je ne veux pas le faire, mais que c'est lui qui veut me le faire faire… --blanc-- … J'suis pas trop certain de me comprendre là… Bah… ça doit être ça, la psychologie des personnages… Harry, t'es trop fort!_ )

-Moi je sais, dit Draco en saisissant les poignets du Griffon pour les poser sur ses hanches.

-_Gagnééééé! Waouais!_ --Harry prend un faux air étonné-- Ah oui?

-Tu prétends être meilleur que toutes mes conquêtes, non?

-Hum hum, acquiesça-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts les petites parcelles de peau qui lui étaient accessibles, se retenant à grande peine de pousser son exploration plus loin avant d'avoir obtenu le feu vert de Draco. (_Pourquoi avait-il promis d'être sage! Stupide Griffon, stupide!_!)

-Non, parce que je t'assure, j'en ai connu des bonnes, même des excellentes… Tu as une bonne côte à remonter, et dans ton état d'ivresse avancée, je doute très fortement que tu arrives à quoi que ce soit. Autant dire que c'est perdu d'avance.

Harry, en bon Gryffondor, se raidit comme une barre, piqué au vif dans son orgueil.

-Alors peut-être devrais-tu me laisser faire, poursuivit Draco… comme ça tu auras la possibilité de conserver un souvenir ineffable de cette nuit -ou ce qu'entre nous, on pourrait plutôt appeler ton « petit coup de chance »- plutôt que de rester avec l'image de ton pitoyable échec pour me satisfaire…

-Oh… excuse-moi, sa-sainteté-de-dieu-du-sexe-de-prince-Malfoy! C'est pas parce que tu as le cul le plus désirable de toute l'école que t'es bon au lit d'office! Si tu penses que la simple vue de ton corps d'éphèbe va suffire à me combler, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil royalement!

-Ouais?

-OUAIS! Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de mecs qui donneraient cher pour que je sois prêt à leur offrir ce que je m'apprêtais à te faire avant que tu joues les gros malins!

-Ben pourquoi tu ne vas pas les retrouver, alors? cria Malfoy, furieux.

-PARCE QUE C'EST TOI QUE JE VEUX! MERDE! T'es idiot ou quoi! Tu penses que je me traînerais à genoux devant n'importe quel type? Non mais… non mais… T'es qu'un enfoiré! Apprend pour ta gouverne que jamais personne ne m'a traité comme ça! C'est moi qui fait les règles du jeu d'habitude, MOI! Et toi, le putain de Prince à la con, tu t'amuses à me faire ramper comme un p'tit chien en me laissant croire que j'ai une chance de te plaire… tu t'amuses à me faire croire que je t'attire, que t'as envie de moi! J'imagine que demain tu vas en rire avec tes imbéciles d'amis ou avec tes nombreuses admiratrices! VA…TE…FAIRE…VOIR…MALFOY… C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Harry se releva précipitamment, attrapa la cape de Draco qui traînait un peu plus loin et l'enroula autour de lui avec fureur avant de se diriger en titubant vers la porte. Le blond, complètement sonné, mis quelques secondes à réagir. Le Griffondor avait déjà commencé à descendre les escaliers lorsque Draco s'élança pour le rattraper.

-Attend!

Il réussit à empoigner un bout de la cape du brun mais celui-ci, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, lui envoya un crochet du droit en plein dans l'estomac.

-GRRRRR! Stupide Griffon! Je suis là, à courir après toi pour m'excuser comme un Poufsouffle, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire! Attend de voir si j'ai pas envie de toi, espèce d'imbécile!

Draco plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes et le renversa par terre, sur le pallier. Il arracha presque sa propre cape des épaules du brun qui, sidéré, n'osait faire aucun mouvement. Draco l'embrassa avec ardeur en laissant sa langue trouver la sienne, l'enjoignant à tout oublier ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. D'un geste habile, il envoya valser ce qui restait de son pyjama et s'affaissa contre le corps du brun. Harry n'avait pas fait un seul geste… c'est à croire que son cerveau n'avait pas encore assimilé l'information. Draco, inquiet, plongea un moment dans ses orbes vertes.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? demanda le blond, exaspéré.

-Tu… as envie de moi? Pour vrai?

Le Gryffondor avait posé cette question d'une petite voix. Il avait l'air si fragile à cet instant que Draco eut presque peur.

-Oui, j'ai envie de toi… mais… tu ne vas pas te mettre à chigner comme une fille, là? Parce que ça me mettrait plutôt mal à l'aise, je t'avoue…

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément. Le blond était complètement tendu, prêt à s'enfuir dans le cas contraire…

-C'est pas demain la veille que tu vas me voir chigner, Malfoy! dit Harry en s'accrochant à son cou. Et est-ce que tu vas arrêter de causer et te décider à m'embrasser, oui!

Malfoy obéit au quart de tour, laissant ses mains fiévreuses glisser sur le corps de Harry. Après quelques minutes, le blond délaissa ses lèvres pour se consacrer à l'étude approfondie de chaque centimètre de sa peau. Harry soupirait, geignait, se tordait sous sa langue experte. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi enivré par l'effet de ses caresses sur quelqu'un. Il faut dire que Harry était diablement sensuel dans son plaisir ; ses lèvres rougies par ses baisers étaient gonflées de désir, humides, attirantes… Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient décoiffés périodiquement par sa main affolée qui, ne sachant plus où se poser, se dégageait le front avec volupté dans un geste de pur abandon. Et ses yeux! Ses yeux qui lui lançaient des regards suppliants, des yeux liquide d'envie, complètement subjugué par les sensations qui lui tiraillaient douloureusement les reins. Il était beau, excitant et… à sa merci!

Le jeune homme se releva légèrement en attirant les hanches de son Griffondor plus près des siennes. Avec lenteur, Draco lui écarta les cuisses, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait et cela l'angoissait au plus haut point; un Malfoy savait toujours! Mais là… c'était, disons, plus délicat… Mais Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Draco remarqua qu'il avait les dents serrées et la mâchoire contractée, mais malgré tout il lui souriait... Perplexe, Draco allait le questionner quand le brun l'emprisonna entre ses jambes en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. Ce geste acheva de convaincre le blond, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Tremblant d'envie (et de crainte? --_Voyons… un Malfoy ne craint jamais rien! Pfff!_--), il avança lentement, laissant son sexe buter contre l'entrée resserrée du brun. Draco prit une brusque inspiration mais ne bougea pas, comme pétrifié. Harry entrouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du blond alors qu'il initiait le premier coup de rein. Le brun eut une exclamation étouffée.

-Harry?

-… t'jours comme ça, au d'but Dray, dit-il d'une voix étranglée, …t'quiète pas.

Draco enfonça violemment ses ongles dans les épaules de Harry en fermant les yeux.

-Mais comment je suis supposé faire, moi, pour me retenir de bouger en attendant!

-Draco?

-Hum?

-Tait-toi... ça m'aidera… Et depuis quand te soucis-tu de me faire mal ou pas de toute façon…

Draco ne répondit rien, mais esquissa un léger mouvement de hanche pour approfondir leur étreinte, ce qui arracha une plainte de douleur au Griffon. (_maudit orgueil…_ )

_Et c'est quoi c't'affaire_!_Depuis quand est-ce que le bien-être d'un partenaire de baise t'importe-t-il! _

Un panneau-réclame rouge avec des lumières bleues qui clignotent s'imposa dans l'esprit de Draco : Danger! Danger! Danger! Risque élevé d'accoutumance! Danger!

C'était tout simplement trop bon, trop fort, trop nouveau, trop tout! Draco s'effondra contre Harry dans un grognement sourd.

-Toi, tu ne bouges SURTOUT pas… et tu ne dis rien!

Harry sourit doucement. Il savait qu'il arriverait à lui faire perdre la tête… mais si vite! Le jeune homme demeura toutefois totalement immobile comme il le lui avait demandé en attendant que son amant reprenne son self-control. Après une minute, Draco se détendit un peu et se releva légèrement. Harry remarqua qu'il évitait son regard et que son teint avait pris une belle couleur carmin. Le brun saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Le blond tourna la tête.

-C'est bon Draco, pas besoin d'en faire tout un cas! murmura Harry. Je trouve ça juste charmant… c'est très flatteur.

-J'ai pas…! Je me suis contrôlé! J'avais juste besoin… de ta collaboration!

-Mais je sais! Oh… Allez, c'est pas si terrible d'avoir l'air humain; la perfection c'est lassant, même venant de toi! Alors que _ça_!… Je savais que tu serais comme ça, comme pour le pyjama et les cheveux…

-Bon, bon… ça suffit j'ai compris. Tu veux que je continue ou pas?

Harry ferma lascivement les yeux et répondit dans un souffle :

-Plus que tout…

_saleté de Griffon… toujours les mots pour vous emmerder! ou vous exciter… !_

Le blond ferma les yeux avec force alors qu'il s'insinuait lentement en lui. Emporté par une vague de sensation comme il n'en avait jamais connue, Draco s'empara des lèvres de son amant avec fougue. _oh Harry… si tu savais…_ Celui-ci gémit, comme pour répondre à ses pensées.

Harry avait mal, son dos frottant violemment contre la pierre froide du château. Mais c'était cent fois, mille fois rien en comparaison du plaisir que lui procurait le blond à chaque coup de reins. Il aurait enduré bien pire pour beaucoup moins… De sentir son corps en lui, sentir ses mains se crisper sur ses épaules, les griffer, les marquer, c'était comme vivre une vie dans chaque seconde, tant l'intensité étant grande.

Draco accéléra la cadence et le brun grimaça légèrement. Le jeune homme regarda Harry avec inquiétude. Comprenant enfin ce qui le faisait tant souffrir, le blond se retira doucement de lui et attrapa à toute vitesse la cape qui traînait un peu plus loin pour l'étendre sur le sol.

-Est-ce que c'était un prétexte pour te calmer encore, Draco? demanda le brun en riant.

-La ferme Potter! répondit-il, les yeux pétillants de désir.

D'une main assurée, il fit basculer le Griffondor sur le ventre et l'attrapa par la taille, soulevant ses hanches pour le mener jusqu'à lui. D'un mouvement brusque, il regagna l'espace qu'il venait de quitter, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Harry. Ne se retenant plus, Draco referma ses bras sur le corps de son amant et suivit le rythme de ses hanches qui réclamaient de plus en plus fort sa présence. Harry, emprisonné par l'étreinte de son Serpertard, remuait la tête frénétiquement, cherchant son air. Draco enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'ébène et força ses lèvres à rejoindre les siennes dans un mouvement emporté. La langue de Harry quémanda le droit de s'introduire et ce contact eut l'effet d'un électrochoc au cœur du blond.

Il lui semblait à cet instant que son corps était complet, parfait ; Draco se prolongeait en lui, le prenait de toute ses forces, le possédait de toute son âme, alors que la langue de Harry scellait l'union de leur deux corps, dans une symbiose absolue.

Draco, d'une main, caressa le sexe de son amant qui exhalait un souffle de plus en plus rapide, épousant le rythme des mouvements de leurs corps enflammés. Harry ne retenait plus ses gémissements tandis qu'il luttait de toute ses forces contre ce besoin de délivrance qui le brûlait… mais les bras de Draco l'enserrèrent encore plus étroitement… « Harry… harry… je…» Harry sentit un torrent de chaleur lui brûler les reins, provoquant du coup sa propre jouissance. L'homme retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, terrassé par le plus fabuleux orgasme de sa jeune vie.

Épuisé, rompu, mais oh! combien heureux, Harry se retourna pour serrer Draco contre lui avant de sombrer dans les affres de l'inconscience…

**o00OO0o0OO00o**

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, l'empêchant de sortir des limbes… _Juste quelques secondes encore…_ Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à affronter cette nouvelle journée, il ouvrit les yeux et…

Il était là, blotti dans les bras de Potter, entièrement nu sur le palier de la tour d'astronomie.

Draco referma vivement les yeux, son cerveau passant à une vitesse supérieure. (_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, à la fin, de faire une chose pareille ! Te rends-tu compte, si jamais ça venait à se savoir! Ta vie, ta réputation, tout serait foutu, fichu en l'air pour une seule nuit!) --Et quelle nuit!—(Non mais, t'es malade!) --Mais j'me sens bien, là, tu ne pourrais pas me foutre la paix!-- _

Draco regarda Harry un moment et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Une espèce de brume les entourait ; c'était comme un voile translucide ressemblant à la caresse de la soie, mais plus diffus, plus aérien. Harry, dans son sommeil, avait créé ce voile instinctivement pour les protéger du froid et de la dureté du sol… et sans baguette! Draco, était réellement impressionné. La magie instinctive est un type de magie très rare que peu de sorcier réussissent à produire. En plus de demander une grande puissance, elle ne peut se manifester qu'en présence de sentiments très forts, comme la peur, la colère… ou l'amour.

Draco se détacha de lui doucement pour ne pas l'éveiller.

_(Non. Pas question que tu te mettes à admirer les tours de passe-passe de ce Gryffondor stupide. Et arrête de te laisser attendrir par son air de lionceau décoiffé…. Ohé, tu m'entends Draco! DRACO MALFOY!) --LA FERME ! J'ai assez de soucis sans que tu t'en mêles en plus! Alors je fais ce que je veux .-- (… ) --Merci beaucoup.--_

Le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers le haut de la tour, où il ramassa le haut de son pyjama froissé et sa baguette. Il redescendit aux côtés de Harry, puis enfila le bas de son costume, un sourire éclairant son visage à la pensée que les vêtements de son amant se trouvaient maintenant au bas de la tour d'astronomie. Onnnhhhh…. Quelle beau début de journée ce sera pour lui quand il se réveillera! Dommage qu'il soit couché sur sa cape. Draco l'aurait volontiers apportée, elle aussi.

_(je peux dire quelque chose, maintenant?) --humm… pas de sermon…-- (Et si, en tant que bon préfet en chef, tu avertissais le directeur de ta maison de ta « trouvaille » matinale, ce pourrait être drôle!) --je sais pas… tu crois? C'est vrai que ce serait une bonne petite rigolade. Génial!-- --Merci pour l'idée…-- _

Draco descendit quelques marches de l'escalier et se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement. Le blond hésita un instant, puis retourna près de lui, s'agenouillant pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ne m'en veux pas trop, Potter. C'est juste un jeu, nous deux, n'est-ce pas? dit-il d'une voix peu convaincue… Ça l'a toujours été, non?

Le brun se retourna, cherchant à tâtons le corps de Draco. Le blond sourit, puis s'éloigna en silence.

**o00OO0o0OO00o**

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent du cours du professeur Binn, dans un état proche du coma. Tous prirent le chemin de la Grande salle pour aller dîner, les yeux vitreux.

Draco Malfoy, complètement réveillé, ramassa lentement ses livres.

-Partez devant je vous rejoins…

Le blond fit mine de paraître très affairé lorsqu'un certain Gryffondor passa devant lui. Il renifla avec dégoût lorsque les deux amis de Potter passèrent à sa suite, main dans la main. Draco attrapa son sac en vitesse et leur emboîta le pas. Après avoir laissé la foule se disperser quelque peu dans le corridor, le Serpentard sourit avec méchanceté.

-Ohé Potter! Tu semblais bien inconfortable sur ta chaise ce matin… tu te tortillais comme un ver… dit-moi, aurais-tu un problème avec une certaine zone de ton anatomie?

Le brun s'arrêta net et ses deux compagnons le percutèrent de plein fouet.

-Allez, laisse faire cet imbécile et avance… il dirait n'importe quoi pour te faire réagir! dit Hermione avec rage en poussa Harry vers l'avant.

-Il paraît que le professeur Rogue t'a retrouvé ce matin, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. On dit que tu avais, comme par hasard (Malfoy toussota quelques fois )… égaré tous tes vêtements, c'est vrai? On dit aussi que le pauvre professeur en a fait une crise de nerfs et qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie… Je savais que t'étais moche, mais à ce point là!

Le brun résista aux assauts d'Hermione et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Malfoy! Quelle _belle_ surprise, dit-il en le détaillant de haut en bas (plus bas que haut!)… Je remarque que tu as de nouveaux cheveux ce matin! Ne me dit pas que tu adoptes le look « sexy et décontract » maintenant… C'est MA marque de commerce! Je sais que j'ai une grande influence sur ton esprit fragile… mais à ce point!

-Tu rêves en couleur… je n'avais plus de gel, dit il évasivement. Bon, tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Potter, mais j'ai un message à te remettre…

-Ah… dit-il en lui arrachant des mains. Merci, marmonna-t-il en défaisant le sceau avec agilité.

Draco leur tourna le dos et ajouta à voix basse.

-De la part de « Sexy boy »…

Et il s'en alla dans la direction opposé, les joues en feu.

-Ohé , Malfoy… il sent bon ton parfum! qu'est-ce que c'est, dit-moi? Je sens des notes DOMINANTES de musc, mais le tilleul CONTRÔLE complètement le finale… Comment s'appelle-t-il? « Débauche sous les étoiles » ou « Chaton numéro 2 »…

Malfoy accéléra le pas.

Ron regarda Harry, incrédule.

-Mais depuis quand est-ce que Malfoy fait le hibou pour toi? C'est de qui? dit-il en s'approchant pour lire par dessus son épaule. Et puis depuis quand connais-tu les parfums, toi! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais en haut de la tour d'astronomie, on avait pourtant terminé notre carte du ciel hier pour le cours?

-Non mais! Tu permets? dit Harry en se retournant pour dérouler le parchemin.

Quelques mots y étaient inscrits d'une écriture fine et aristocratique :

_Mot de passe : _

_« Sexy boy n'est pas un chaton. »_

_Si jamais tu avais besoin que je te le prouve à nouveau, tu sais où me trouver…_

_D.M._

Harry éclata de rire devant le regard ahuri de ses deux camarades.

-Putain de con! Tu voulais me l'entendre dire, n'est-ce pas! cria-t-il à Malfoy qui tournait le coin du corridor en lui envoyant un geste grossier de la main.

_On verra bien qui aura le dernier mot, cette fois, Draco Malfoy! Tu pourrais être surpris… Attend de voir!_

-Hermione, c'est quand le prochain cours avec Binn?

-Heu… demain matin, je crois, répondit-elle.

-Magnifique! répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-Magnifique? et on peut savoir depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux cours d'histoire de la magie, toi?

-Disons seulement que certaines guerres sont plus intéressantes que d'autres…

_Tu riras moins demain, oh oui, je te le promets! Nous allons voir si tu arriveras à tenir assis sur ton beau derrière pendant 2 heures, Malfoy, quand j'aurai fini de jouer…

* * *

_

1) Alors voilà le truc de la fic de Mélindra : les vêtements qui se retrouvent au bas de la tour! C'est assez minime, comme ressemblance, mais je préférais aviser! ;-)


	2. Épilogue

_-----------------------------------------------_

_(Un petit épilogue totalement imprévu qui a été ajouté sans prétention par après. En fait, je trouvais que la fic se terminait un peu en queue de poisson et je me suis sentie soudain prise de remord d'écrire des scènes sexuellement explicites sans justification. _

_C'est bien le sexe, les enfants, mais c'est toujours mieux quand il y a de l'amour! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on voit à la télévision ou ce qu'on lit dans les fics de Célianne… lol! Donc, je trouvais que c'était pas tellement clair le fait que Harry soit amoureux de Draco et vice versa. Je sais, je sais, ils sont une drôle de manière de l'exprimer… mais bon. C'est comme ça l'amour/haine! Donc l'épilogue sert juste à dire que leur p'tite aventure n'était pas qu'une erreur de parcours… et sert à continuer à faire de l'humour en s'amusant avec nos gentils personnages! )

* * *

_

_**Épilogue…**_

Harry soupira profondément et se cala contre l'épaule de Draco, un sourire d'intense satisfaction sur les lèvres.

-Dray?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! dit-il pour la soixante-douxième fois en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-D'accord… Chaton?

-Quoi… dit Draco, plus doucement.

-T'as été merveilleux.

Le blond sourit.

-Je sais…

Draco ramena ses bras derrière sa tête et prit une profonde inspiration remplie d'orgueil.

-Hey! T'es supposé dire quelque chose du genre : « chéri, t'as été super aussi » ou « merci, c'est vrai que c'était renversant »!

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir : Merci, je sais que j'ai été renversant!

-Connard! Tu resteras toujours un Serpentard prétentieux!

Harry soupira en ramenant le drap blanc sur son corps d'un air rageur.

-T'as raison. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes tant, non? Et puis c'est la vérité… Le sexe est merveilleux grâce à moi!

-Pffff! Fait-moi rire! C'Est moi qui ai tout fait aujourd'hui! Tu te couches là et je me fends en quatre pour satisfaire ta royale personne et tu as le culot de dire ça! Non mais… non mais… POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE PRENDS! dit Harry en se levant du lit d'un bond.

-Pour ce que je suis, dit-il d'un ton suprêmement indifférent.

Le jeune homme se leva avec grâce et attrapa Harry par les poignets, ses yeux gris brillants de malice.

-Ne crois-tu pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu es tellement « inspiré »? Parce que honnêtement, je t'imagine mal être aussi fougueux et emporté en faisant l'amour à… disons… Weasmoche, ou pire, à Rusard!

Harry eut un hoquet dégouté.

Le blond attira le corps du jeune homme jusqu'à lui en riant.

-Et puis ce serait beaucoup moins drôle si je te disais toujours ce que tu veux entendre, non? Je n'aurais pas le loisir de voir tes joues rougies de colère –tu es tellement séduisant comme ça!-.

Draco se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser mais Harry le repoussa en marmonnant :

-Si-tu-crois-que-ça-suffit-pour-que-je-te-pardonne-d'être-si-chiant…

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'aime te faire enrager; après je suis obligé de me faire pardonner. Et comme tu es très très rancunier…

Le blond serra ses bras autour de son amant et le fit basculer sur le lit.

-…je dois te prouver à nouveau ma totale supériorité!

-ESPÈCE DE…!

Draco le fit taire d'un baiser enflammé, alors que ses mains retenaient du mieux possible le corps du Griffondor qui se rebellait contre ses caresses. Les deux jeunes hommes luttèrent quelques instants, mais le brun eut tôt fait de s'abandonner aux lèvres de l'autre qui le talonnaient avec langueur. Harry gémit sous les mains expertes de Draco qui _sale traître! Hummm!_ avaient eut tôt fait de découvrir ses faiblesses, quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte avec vigueur.

-Drakichounet? Tu es là, je le sais! J'ai entendu ta voix et Mellicent a dit qu'elle t'avait vu rentrer, ce soir! Dracoooo? Ouvre la porte! C'est moi! Ta chérie mimi Pansy!

Draco retroussa les lèvres dans un spasme de dégoût et Harry étouffa un éclat de rire dans un oreiller.

-Va-t-en Pansy. Je suis… occupé.

-Ah… Ya une fille avec toi? demanda-t-elle, prête à faire une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Draco regarda un moment Harry et éclata de rire à son tour.

-Non… je t'assure que non!

-Alors laisse-moi entrer, on doit se parler tous les deux! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu m'évites!

Draco dit à voix basse… « plus de 5 ans, si tu veux mon avis ! Enfin, c'est bien qu'elle commence à s'en rendre compte!»

Harry se releva promptement et attrapa Draco par les épaules, ses yeux verts brillants d'un éclat bien connu…

-Dit, tu me fais confiance? murmura-t-il.

-Absolument pas. Pourquoi?

-… et si on s'amusait avec elle… juste un peu?

Les pupilles de Draco se dilatèrent en croisant le regard de son amant.

-T'as une idée?

-P't'être bien…

Le Griffondor se leva et enroula mollement le drap blanc autour de ses hanches. En passant près de l'armoire, il attrapa une cravate vert et argent de Draco et la laissa tomber sur son torse nu. Le jeune homme s'assura de remettre ses cheveux dans le désordre, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonsoir Pansy, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? dit-il d'un air détendu.

-Je… jjjj… Draco? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix enfantine.

La jeune femme semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Mon nom à moi, c'est Harry. Harry Potter. Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin. Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. N'est-ce pas chaton que tu m'as souvent parlé de ton amie Pansy? dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

-Bien sûr! Pansy est l'une de mes plus fidèles admiratrices, n'est-ce pas?

Le blond se leva du lit, entièrement nu, attrapa un peignoir charbon qui traînant sur le fauteuil et l'enfila en se dirigeant vers eux.

La jeune femme pâlit à vue d'œil.

Draco attrapa Harry par la taille dans un geste possessif et se mit à lui suçoter le cou avec volupté.

Harry frissonna mais reporta son attention sur Pansy.

-Tu veux entrer un moment? –Draco, s'il te plaît! (il donna une légère tape sur les doigts de Draco qui venait d'agripper son postérieur d'une mains ferme) C'est très impoli!- Tu prendrais bien une tasse de thé, non? Ou une infusion de camomille peut-être? On dit que c'est très bon pour détendre les nerfs et…

Draco renversa Harry contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant sa langue rejoindre la sienne dans un duel passionné.

La jeune femme émit un petit couinement, puis s'effondra sur le sol.

Draco lâcha le brun et attrapa les bras de Pansy pour la sortir de la pièce en vitesse d'un geste brusque. Il referma la porte dans un claquement, puis éclata d'un rire victorieux.

-Tu sais que tu es très vilain, Draco?

-Mouiii, je sais.

-Très très vilain. Pauvre fille. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est sous le charme, elle aussi!

-M'en fiche. Elle est folle.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui… J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop de séquelles psychologiques! dit Harry en laissant tomber le drap qui le recouvrait. Bon… alors au cas où tu l'oublierais, j'étais très en colère contre toi avant que l'on soit interrompu.

-Hummm… oui c'est vrai. Vient ici que je replace cette cravate! dit-il d'une voix rauque en le toisant d'un regard félin.

-NON! SURTOUT PAS DE CRAVATE! cria Harry en s'enfuyant.

**o00OO0o0OO00o**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry pénétra dans la pièce bruyante, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, comme d'habitude. Mais comme à chaque matin depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, Harry était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP trop épuisé pour s'en soucier. Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez et se traîna lentement, mais sûrement, vers la table des Gryffondor. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Hermione et s'effondra sur la table, la tête dans les mains. La jeune femme, prise de pitié, lui servit un café noir.

-Boit ça… ça sera déjà un bon début.

-m'ci…

Après quelques minutes et trois cafés, Harry fut en mesure de se redresser presque convenablement. Il releva les yeux discrètement, cherchant son blondinet à la table des Serpentard. Il eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il le retrouva en train de manger une délicieuse banane d'un air provocateur, ignorant superbement les regards avides des quelques 150 personnes qui le regardait en bavant, en ce beau matin.

_HEY ! arrêtez de le regarder comme ça vous autres… Il est à-moi-à-moi-à-moi-à-moi! Enfoiré… Comment fait-il pour être toujours aussi radieux alors que toi, tu as l'air d'une loque… ! _

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça!

-Hum? Quoi?

-Je te dis que tu devrais arrêter de fixer la personne que tu es en train de fixer…

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

-Je parle de toi, ET de la personne qui vient de provoquer le fait que tu as posé le coude dans ta rôtie sans t'en rendre compte et que tu étends de la confiture partout sur ta robe depuis plus de deux minutes.

-Argh! T'aurais pu le dire avant! Je vais devoir aller me changer avant les cours maintenant! Et puis je ne regardais personne…

-Ah bon. Si tu le dis! Oh… Harry… j'ai dormi dans la salle commune cette nuit.

-… ah…

-Et j'étais là ce matin vers 5h27, quand tu es rentré. Comme je suis préfète en chef… il est de mon devoir de surveiller les allées et venues des étudiants de ma maison… même s'il s'agit de toi… En fait, nous, les Préfets en chef –donc Draco Malfoy et moi-, avons comme tâche de s'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien d'inhabituel dans l'école, au point de vue des relations entre les étudiants. Tu vois? Et si jamais j'avais des doutes concernant l'un, ou plusieurs d'entre eux, ou si je doutais de la capacité de mon confrère à exercer sa tâche avec impartialité, il serait de mon devoir d'en aviser un membre du corps enseignant. Surtout si ces dites relations pouvaient nuire aux études de mon meilleur ami… et faisaient perdre 50 points à Griffondor pour rien… Donc tu es certain que tu n'as rien à me dire, Harry?

Le brun rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux. À voix basse, il murmura :

-Tu as exactement compris ce qui se passe, Hermione… Alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu gardes ça pour toi. Je ne veux pas que l'école soit au courant au grand complet…

-C'est vrai que Malfoy, c'est vraiment un bon coup! dit-elle, un sourire rêveur sur son visage.

Harry s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de café. Il allait se jeter sur son amie pour la faire parler quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant entrer une jeune femme totalement égarée. Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et semblait s'être battue avec son uniforme; un de ses bas était descendu à mi-mollet, sa jupe vert et argent était croche et son chemisier complètement froissé. Elle était aussi translucide que les fantômes qui flottaient au dessus d'elle.

Pansy Parkinson s'avança en titubant jusqu'à la table des Griffondor, la main levée, un doigt accusateur pointant dans la direction de Harry.

-TOI!

Le jeune homme retint un fou rire et déglutit avec difficulté, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Il tourna innocemment la tête en direction de Seamus, assis près de lui.

-TOI! hurla-t-elle

-Moi? moi quoi? Et t'es qui, toi? demanda Harry avec le plus grand des sérieux.

La jeune femme explosa dans un cri de colère.

-TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUI JE SUIS! ON S'EST VU HIER SOIR!

Les gloussements intéressés de plusieurs filles s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle :

-« Tu crois que cette horreur a réussi à coucher avec lui? »

-« Harry Potter avec une Serpendard, non, tu crois? »

-« Elle a l'air très en colère, tu crois qu'il a été dur avec elle, ricana une autre »

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS LÀ, HIER, À TRIPOTER MON DRAKICHOU?

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe. Toutes les têtes (y compris celle des enseignants et du Directeur) se retournèrent d'un coup vers Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci se leva lentement, tout à fait décontracté. (_Non mais dans quel pétrin tu nous as encore foutu, Potter… Je vais encore une fois devoir tout arranger grâce à mon intelligence supérieure) _Il s'avança vers la table des Griffondor en retroussant le nez de dégoût.

-Pansy! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé encore pour te rendre intéressante de si bon matin!

-Espèce de salaud obsédé… sanglota-t-elle.

-Alors on va gentiment sortir et aller à l'infirmerie tous les deux. Mme Pomefresh va te trouver quelque chose pour contrôler tes nerfs et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Pansy se jeta dans les bras de Draco en pleurnichant. Harry fronça les sourcils, incertain de l'attitude à adopter et chercha à capter le regard du blond, mais sans effet. Le Serpendard caressait les cheveux rêches de Pansy et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour détourner l'attention « du public » alors qu'il envoyait un coup de pied à Harry, qui se leva d'un bond, comprenant le signal.

-NON MAIS TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE, CONNARD, OÙ MERDE!

-Monsieur Potter, votre langage je vous prie, s'écria le professeur McGonagal qui suivait avec passion la saga en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Et répondez-lui monsieur Malfoy! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton suraigu.

Draco toisa le brun d'un regard dégoûté.

-Je n'ai pas à raconter ma vie personnelle devant toi, Potter…

-MAIS JE TE RAPPELLE QUE ÇA ME CONCERNE! Cette folle vient d'insinuer qu'on couche ensemble, espèce de… espèce de…

-Bon, bon, ça va arrête de pleurnicher Potter… Je ne te toucherais pas même en rêve, alors fait une croix sur moi!

- Je sais bien que tu te trouves irrésistible… Mais j'suis pas gay!

Un certain jeune homme prénommé Justin s'étouffa à la table des Serdaigle alors que le brun sautait à la gorge de Draco Malfoy devant les regards enthousiastes de l'assistance. Le blond repoussa Pansy et envoya un crochet du droit monumental sur le visage du Griffondor. Un mince filet de sang apparut au coin de sa lèvre inférieure et Harry se rua sur lui de plus belle, le faisant basculer sur le sol. Quelques fiers représentants de Poufsouffle se hâtèrent de les attraper pour les séparer, sous les acclamations et les encouragement de la foules qui applaudissait en prenant parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

-Je vais te tuer, Malfoy! cria Harry, « attend bien ce soir, ma vengeance sera terrible »

-Retourne baiser ton rouquin d'ami, Potter! et plus bas : «Une chance que tu portes une robe de sorcier Harry, certain pourrait découvrir ton petit secret …»

-CONNARD! « aille! Chaton tu me fais très maaaalll! »

-ENCULÉ! « C'est drôle, ce jeu, non? »

-STOOOOOPPP!

Une voix aiguë et nasillarde avait hurlé et tout le monde s'était figé.

-Mais tout ça c'est du cinéma!s'écria Pansy. Je les ai vu tous les deux ensemble hier! Harry avait la cravate de Draco autour du cou, et il a répondu à la porte quand je suis allée cogner chez Drakichou… Et là, dit-elle en sanglotant, Draco était nu et il a embrassé ce p'tit morveux de Survivant et il a pincé son derrière… et…

Hermione, voyant les yeux écartillés d'horreur de son ami, jugea qu'il était l'heure d'intervenir.

-Ma pauvre Pansy… dit la préfète d'un air théâtral. Je viens de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Vient ici ma chérie, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais…

-Tu as couché avec Draco hier et il t'a lancé un sortilège de confusion pour essayer de te faire oublier combien il a été horrible… Sssshhhhuuutttt…. Ça va aller…. À moi aussi il a essayé de me faire ça. Il est tellement mauvais au lit que c'est la seule façon qu'il a trouvé de protéger sa réputation de tombeur…

Une clameur s'éleva dans l'assistance.

-Une jeune femme assis à la table des Serdaigle, outrée, s'écria : « C'est complètement faux! »

Harry se mordit violemment pour s'empêcher de rire.

- J'suis la meilleure baise que t'aies eue de ta vie Granger, et tu le sais!

-Professeur McGonagall, monsieur le Directeur! Arrêtez-le! Il me fait peur, dit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

-MONSIEUR MALFOY ET VOUS AUSSI MONSIEUR POTTER, DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE! Professeur Rogue, accompagnez-nous donc, c'est un élève de votre maison qui cause problème après tout! ET VOUS AUTRES TERMINEZ VOTRE REPAS EN SILENCE, LE SPECTACLE EST TERMINÉ!

-Vient Pansy, dit Hermione en caressant le dos de la jeune femme. On va à l'infirmerie.

Elle embrassa doucement son front d'un air rassurant.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et voulu questionner son amie, qui semblait drôlement « câline » avec la Serpentard, mais il n'en eut pas le temps; le professeur Rogue l'avait déjà empoigné par le col de sa robe pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-J'ai couché avec Draco, demanda fébrilement Pansy?

-Oui ma chérie… calme-toi…

-J'ai _vraiment_ couché avec Draco?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que la jeune femme éclatait en sanglots.

-C'était sûrement le plus beau moment de ma vie et je ne m'en souviens même pas!

o**00OO0o0OO00**o

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient lentement l'un à la suite de l'autre pour suivre leurs directeurs de maison. Draco tendit la main pour caresser le derrière de Potter qui marchait devant lui. Le brun échappa un petit cri de surprise et le Professeur Rogue se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux accusateurs. Draco tourna la tête et fit mine de s'intéresser à un tableau accroché au mur, ce qui acheva d'enrager Harry qui murmura entre ses lèvres :

-Tu vas payer pour ça… Rogue sait que je vois quelqu'un; il finira par faire le lien si tu ne me lâches pas !

Draco lui sourit d'un air angélique.

-Monsieur, se plaignit-il, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ce scandale! J'aime Pansy et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de la garder avec moi cette nuit. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais nous sommes majeurs et elle était consentante, je vous l'assure! Elle a quitté ma chambre vers 5h30 ce matin et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait monter prendre l'air au sommet de la tour d'astronomie avant d'aller déjeuner. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai jeté ce sortilège de confusion! Vous savez bien que si cela avait été mon œuvre, j'aurais plutôt choisi d'employer une potion de remue-mémoire… Je ne serais pas assez bête pour risquer de me faire prendre de la sorte! Hermione Granger a simplement essayé de mentir pour couvrir les agissements de Potter, si vous voulez mon avis.

PAFFF! (Harry s'effondra sur le sol)

- C'est donc vous qui avez lancé ce sortilège médiocre alors que mademoiselle Parkinson vous a découvert, vous et votre amante –ou amant, insista-t-il- , à batifoler en haut de cette maudite tour comme l'autre nuit! Vous avouez, Potter?

-NOONNN! Le brun geignit : mais je ne veux plus jouer, moi! Ce n'est plus drôle du tout! DRACO! dit-leur!

-Mais leur dire quoi? «mon p'tit lion» ajouta-il tout bas »

Le blond se retourna en souriant d'un air sadique. _Mais qu'est-ce que ce sera dur de se faire pardonner sur ce coup là! hummm! Vivement ce soir_!

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

_Maintenant vous voyez ce que je voulais dire par folie à la manière du Jerry Springer Show? lol!_

_Vous avez détesté, aimé, cet OS vous a laissé indifférent? Avez-vous préféré le lemon ou le côté délire? Écrivez-le moi dans l'espace réservé aux reviews! ;-) _

_À bientôt pour une autre démonstration de ma folie furieuse!_

_Célianne_


End file.
